feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 7
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 7 War (Part 1) final stand After years of training Bete was ready to evolve, the Zoroark camp was filled with excitement as Bete evolved into her Lucario Zoroark hybred form, after she evolves she walks into her farther's hut, Bete approached her farther, a Shadow Lucario with a dark navy blue pelt, he smirked at her Shadow Lucario: so you finally grew my dear daughter Bete: yes and it's time I finally accepted my place the Shadow Lucario looked confused by that statement, he was then suddenly held down by some Zoroark Shadow Lucario: what is the meaning of all of this Bete: you taught me yourself if there's someone in the way of something, say revenge or power, then you take it The Shadow Lucario opened his eyes knowing exactially what she meant, he then laughed insanely Shadow Lucario: so you have learnt everything, then there's no need for me anymore Bete: no there isn't As she said that she created her shadow aura blade and rammed it though his heart killing him instantly Bete: long live the leader and as for my first act as leader, I declare war on the weak, pointless Lucario tribe Zoroark: yes ma'am The next few years Raiden has mastered his Aura Master powers, he is able to use aura sphere and bone rush he can even shape it into tonfas, he still remains a Riolu though, yet the past few years have made him taller, he comes to just below his sister's hight, yet he's more slender then her and he becomes quite the acomplished warrior, he was also able to get onto his farther's team of elites, he acts as the team's scout and information gathering, one day Orion came into the camp heavily wounded, medics rushed over to him along with Pax Pax: Orion, what happened, who did this? Orion: it was the Zoroark tribe, they've declared war on us Pax: medics take care of Orion Pax says as she gets a horn out and blows it, she stands and waits outside the big meeting hut, all the while blowing the horn, mostly everyone rushes in, Pax then steps up once everyone is in and then fires an aura sphere through the roof to silence their chatter Pax: everyone we have recieved offical confrimation, of a declaration of war from the Zoroark tribe, they have done this by attacking one of our own Orion, he then gave me the message I'm giving you now, now listen up everyone we will need everyone's efforts to win this war, for I am well prepared for this war as well, combatants you will be our first and central line of offence, Omen's team you will be the second, all apprentices remain with the medics to assist with the wounded you both will be bringing up the back, just letting everyone know I never wanted to resort to this but seeing they offically declared it, they forced my hand Orion: I'm helping to Orion steps out from the crowd, bandaged up but standing Pax: you are wounded you're in no condition to fight Orion: but I can help plan, let me do that at least Pax: alright everyone you've got 3 hours to prepare then we pack up and move out, now give me an Aura Tribe Lucarios and Riolus: Aura Tribe Pax: WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID? Lucarios and Riolus: AURA TRIBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pax: NOW GO YOU HAVE 3 HOURS MAKE THEM COUNT The tribe rushes out of the hall getting themselves ready for the big fight, the home where Raiden and his family are prepare their items and a portable shelter for Ameila's medic station, Omen stops them for a moment Omen: as you all know, we're all at risk of losing our lives but I'm not afraid of that, what I'm afraid of is not being able to say this, I love you all very much and I wouldn't of picked a more wonderful wife, more amazing daughter or more stronger son, for I want you all to know how much I love you so if I die I know I've left my love with all of you Ameila: even though I wish we could walk away from this alive I know there's a very huge chance, we might not so I say the same as your farther that I do love you all so much and we're both deeply proud of the both of you and how you turned out I ask but one thing, we promise to try to come back alive and that we give it our all out there Dani: I thank you mom and dad for being so amazing and how you raised me, you're the best parents I ever had and I hope will have by the end of this all, I thank you Raiden for being an amazing brother and great student, you're really powerful and hope we all come back from all of this, like mom says let's all make it home Raiden: I'm not normally one for speaking but... I wish for all of us to come home, mom, dad, Dani I love you all and I love this tribe, everyone here is my family and for my family, I will bring home victory not just for you but for everyone and I shall do this in memory of Oricle Omen, Ameila, Dani and Raiden share one last embrace together, they then finish preparing for the war, Omen puts on a Lucarionite bracelet, Dani grabbed her best weapon nunchucks and Raiden put on an aura crystal necklace given to him from Oricle, they had supplies and medical items at the ready, along with the portable medic shelter they were ready and met up with more Lucarios gathered in the center set in their own specific ranks medics and apprentices were in one row combatants in another row and elites in another, Ameila joined the medics and apprentices, Omen, Raiden and Dani joined the elites row, Omen went to the front though seeing he was the leader of the elites, soon the whole tribe had gathered and were ready to fight, Pax stood at the front of them, facing them Pax: this isn't the end for all of you, this is rather the beginning of your legends, generations from now are gonna ask, where were you during the Great Tribe War, you will all go in fighting and come out leaving history, this is where I say in all my years as a leader that I'm proud of you all, your efforts will not be forgotten, rather remembered for now and forever, may we fight not just for the future of our tribe but for the future of this whole world The entire tribe gets in an uproar of cheers Pax: FOR VICTORY Pax raises her fist Everyone raises their fists with Pax Pax: we ready to move? Everyone nods Pax: THEN HEAD OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The tribe walk with Pax leading the way towards the Zoroark camp The Zoroark stand at the ready for their arrival, they seem confused because of two things, one Bete is standing where the leader should be and two there is no shadow Lucario anywhere only Bete, they stand at the ready anyways Pax: SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR OUR NEXT ACTIONS Bete: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pax: FOR THE FUTURE The Lucario tribe charges in Bete: FOR REVENGE The Zoroark tribe charges in The Lucario and Zoroark combatants clash, even though the Lucario tribe is out numbered, they still hold their own and quickly even the odds, more stronger elite Zoroark start attacking the combatants but they're soon backed up by their own elites, the elite Zoroark leader goes to attack Raiden but is soon stopped by Pax Pax: you... you're the one who killed my son I'll never forget that day or forgive you for it, I will make you pay for your sins Pax goes all out in attacking the elite Zoroark leader quickly over whelming him, Raiden then goes for Bete, Bete fires shadow aura spheres at him he dodges them but a few hit Raiden: what I'm dodging them can she read my moves gets hit by a few more Pax: RAIDEN STOP THIS FALL BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She says as she hits the elite Zoroark leader down Raiden: not yet I finally know... THE TRUE MEANING OF AURA The aura crystal necklace started glowing along with the aura around him, Bete looked at him angrily and fires a super focused shadow aura sphere and it hits him square in the heart, the battle field fell silent, suddenly Raiden's whole body glows an aura blue Pax: he's evolving Aura fires off in a beam from Raiden into the sky and comes down in lightning bolts hitting the Zoroark, Raiden is still evolving To be contuned Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts